So this is Love? A Joanlock story
by SherlockHomie
Summary: My first go at Elementary fan fiction. Set after Season 1. Rated M for later chapters containing sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock always woke at precisely 7am and that Sunday was no exception. **

As his eyes focused to the bright morning light he realised he wasn't in his bed. He was on the roof of the Brownstone, where he had been the night before with Watson, watching the last of Euglasia Watsonia bees hatch until they both fell asleep, snuggled in rugs under the night sky.

He twisted his head, expecting Joan to have gone back to bed downstairs, but found her lying beside him, curled into a ball with her hair fanned out on the ground around her head.

The morning sunlight illuminated her face, making her skin glow and her hair shine. Sherlock watched her breathe in and out.

There was so much he wanted to tell her. How much she meant to him. How he loved everything about her; from the way she sighed to her dazzling intelligence.

"Watson?" Sherlock whispered, tapping her on the shoulder.

Joan groaned as she awoke from her deep sleep, sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it Sherlock?"

She looked around and realised where they were, then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe I fell asleep with you on the rooftop!" She shook her head, grinning. "Come on, let's go downstairs, I'm gonna make you some of my award winning pancakes."

Sherlock smiled, but his eyes looked empty.

"What's wrong?" Watson said worriedly, reaching out and rubbing his arm. "You look upset."

"Nothing," said Sherlock, turning away. "It's just.. I never know how to tell you...how...

"How what?"

"How much you mean to me," said Sherlock, turning towards Joan, his grey eyes fixed on hers.

Joan stared back at Sherlock, trying to hide the sudden wave of emotion that had just hit her.

"Just tell me," she whispered.

"A lot. You mean a lot to me Watson." he said, eyes wide.

"When I am around you, I feel amazing, ready to do anything. You are like my own personal sun, giving me light. When I don't see you for long periods of time I feel as if all the energy has been sucked out of me, I miss you so terribly. Watson... Joan...you are just simply fantastic, in every way."

She gazed back at him, unsure of her feelings. Finally she spoke.

"I feel the same way."

Those 5 words were more than Sherlock had ever hoped for.

"I need you Watson, I need to know you will stay with me. If you ever left I don't think I could go on."

Joan couldn't speak.

She leant forwards and kissed him softly.

Sherlock's stubble scratched her face but Joan didn't care. She had wanted to kiss his soft pink lips from the first time they had met.

Sherlock kissed her back, moving his hands to her slim waist. He wanted her so bad his whole body ached.

Suddenly Joan pulled away.

"I think we should go to my room. The roof isn't private enough for what I want to do to you Sherlock. What I've wanted to do to you since the day we met."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock lay, out of breath, on Watson's bed, his arms wrapped around was the best sex he had ever had in his whole life. **

It was the first time Sherlock had ever thought it as anything more than "intercourse that his body and mind needed to function at optimum level". This wasn't just sex, it was love making.

Looking at Joan, lying naked in his arms, her soft hair tickling his chest, he realised this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He never thought he would fall for somebody like her; she was so different to any girl he had ever lusted after in the past, especially Irene Adler. There was something special about her, something Sherlock could not deduce however hard he tried. A spark that made him feel almost magnetically attracted to her.

He wished that she felt the same way, but he couldn't imagine Joan ever loving somebody like him fully. She knew him too well; his struggles with addiction, his arrogant self absorbed ways and his odd obsessions.

He could only hope that one day she could understand how deep his love was.

Joan loved the feeling of Sherlock's chest muscles pressed against her back, and his strong arms wrapped around her slim frame.

She traced her finger along one of his tattoos.

"They're beautiful," she breathed.

"What is?"

"Your tattoos..."

"Thank you Watson," Sherlock said, kissing her neck. "However, they are not even comparative with your outstanding beauty."

"Im not beautiful." Joan sighed.

Sherlock sat up, shocked.

"Poppycock! You?! Not beautiful? Why, Watson, you are the most radiant, enticing, angelic, magnificent woman I have ever met."

"Really?"

"Really."

Watson reached over and kissed Sherlock passionately, running her hands down his back.

"And you, Sherlock, are the most fascinating, handsome, wonderful, alluring man I have ever met."

"Really?" said Sherlock, looking pleased.

"Absolutely." replied Joan, laughing.


End file.
